dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Stove League
Details *'Title:' 스토브리그 / Seutobeurigeu (Stove League) *'Also known as:' Hot Stove League *'Genre:' Sports *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Dec-13 to 2020-???-?? *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Stove League OST Synopsis Baek Seung Soo (Nam Goong Min) is the newly hired general manager of a struggling minor league baseball team called Dreams, which ranks bottom of the league. Lee Se Young (Park Eun Bin) is the loyal and dedicated operations manager of the team. Together, they must find a way to turnaround the team's fortunes. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Nam Goong Min as Baek Seung Soo (Dreams general manager) *Park Eun Bin as Lee Se Young (Dreams operations manager) *Oh Jung Se as Kwon Kyung Min (Dreams owner) *Jo Byung Kyu as Han Jae Hee (Dreams operations staff member) ;Dreams front office *Son Jong Hak as Ko Kang Sun (Dreams team president) *Lee Joon Hyuk as Ko Se Hyuk (Dreams director of scouting) *Yoon Byung Hee (윤병희) as Yang Won Sup (Dreams scout) *Kim Do Hyun as Yoo Kyung Taek (Dreams power analysis team leader) *Kim Soo Jin (김수진) as Im Mi Sun (Dreams marketing team leader) *Park Ji Hoon as Byun Chi Hoon (Dreams PR team leader) *Kim Ki Moo as Jang Woo Suk (Dreams deputy manager of scouting) ;Dreams players *Hong Ki Joon (홍기준) as Jang Jin Woo (Dreams veteran pitcher) *Chae Jong Hyup (채종협) as Yoo Min Ho (Dreams pitching prospect) *Jo Han Sun as Im Dong Kyu (Dreams clean-up batter) *Cha Yup as Seo Young Joo (Dreams catcher) *Song Yul Gyu as Kwak Han Young (Dreams infielder) ;Dreams coaching staff *Lee Ul (이얼) as Yoon Sung Bok (Dreams team director) *Son Kwang Up as Choi Yong Koo (Dreams pitching coach) *Kim Min Sang as Lee Chul Min (Dreams senior coach) *Seo Ho Chul as Min Tae Sung (Dreams batting coach) ;Other baseball people *Lee Dae Yeon as Kim Jong Moo (general manager of Vikings) *Song Young Kyu as Oh Sa Hoon (general manager of Pelicans) *Park So Jin as Kim Young Chae (sports announcer) *Ha Do Kwon (하도권) as Kang Do Ki (ace pitcher) ;Others *Kim Jung Hwa as Yoo Jung In (Baek Seung Soo's ex-wife) *Yoon Sun Woo as Baek Young Soo (Baek Seung Soo's younger brother) *Yoon Bok In as Jung Mi Sook (Lee Se Young's mother) *Jun Gook Hwan as Kwon Il Do (chairman of Jaesong Group) *Lee Kyu Ho (이규호) as Chun Heung Man *Lee Yong Woo as Kil Chang Joo Production Credits *'Director:' Jung Dong Yoon *'Screenwriter:' Lee Shin Hwa (이신화) Episode Ratings See Stove League/Episode Ratings Notes *Each night's 70 minute episode is divided into two or three parts with a commercial breaks in between. *The show's title is a reference to the period of winter off-season professional baseball preparation, sometimes called the "Hot Stove League". *Nam Goong Min and Park Eun Bin previously worked together as second leads in the historical drama Gu Am Heo Joon (MBC, 2013). External Links *Official site *HanCinema *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:KDrama2020 Category:SBS Category:Sport